1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for providing a User Interface (UI) using the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal for displaying a screen of an external display apparatus and inputting data to the external display apparatus and a method for providing a UI using the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a TV, a PC, etc. provides a UI to a user through a remote control, a keyboard, a mouse, a keypad, etc. Therefore, to enter data such as text to the display apparatus, the user should inconveniently manipulate an input device like a remote control, a keyboard, a mouse, or a keypad.